¡Son primos!
by anita675
Summary: TERCERA PARTE Y FINAL! No podía quedarme con las ganas y luego de muchos problemas, estoy de vuelta. Quizás la madriguera no ardió en llamas pero hubo varios danmificados, veamos que sucedió con ellos. COMENTEN, COMENTEN. GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo este pequeño fic es mío producto del ocio veraniego. **

**Aclaración: La segunda pareja solo es un pequeño "agregado" para resolución final. Leer sobre ellos afecto enormemente mi inspiración y el producto de eso, es está historia. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

"_**No hay nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados" (Plauto)**_

**¡Son primos!**

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Oh sí. James Sirius Potter lo sabía a la perfección después de días, meses y años en la siempre compañía de su prima Rose Weasley, había llegado a la gran conclusión que no podía vivir sin ella, que no concebía un mundo sin su mirada ni su presencia. Aquel sentimiento que había sido concebido por él en un principio fue inevitablemente transmitido hacia la hija de Ronald Weasley.

Ambos jóvenes se habían embarcado en una prohibida relación a fines del sexto año de James y que había evolucionado hasta estás vacaciones de navidad del siguiente año donde la verdad había salido a la luz, descubierta nada más ni nada menos que por Harry y Hermione.

El par de amigos regresaba a la casa del hombre en búsqueda de cubiertos para la cena que se celebraría en la madriguera, habían enviado a James y Rose hace aproximadamente treinta minutos y se preguntaron qué tal vez que sus hijos tendrían problemas. Por supuesto la escena que presenciaron al entrar a la cocina no necesito de segundas lecturas.

James y Rose se besaban en medio de la cocina acompañados de varias cajas con platos en su interior. La exclamación de ambos padres hizo que los jóvenes se separaran asustados, enmudecidos al verse descubiertos y temerosos ante la reacción de sus padres. Harry les había dicho que les esperaran fuere del estudio mientras él y Hermione hablaban.

Y allí se encontraban, parados frente al estudio a la espera de la resolución de sus respectivos padres, temerosos que pudiesen obligarles a separarse o qué les contarán al resto de la familia lo ocurrido. James tembló ligeramente ante la perspectiva de verse ahorcado por su tío, sabía lo receloso que podía ser tanto por su esposa o hija, Rose por su parte sabía que su madre se rendiría a su lado racional y le obligarían a separase de James.

En un intento por tranquilizar a quien era su novia, James tomo la mano de Rose y la apretó con suavidad, gesto que la Weasley agradeció dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, por ilógico que sonará sabían que el único error que habían cometido sin desearlo era ser primos. En silencio intentaron en vano escuchar lo que sus padres discutían, habían insonorizado la habitación.

Al interior del estudio, Hermione Granger se paseaba por el lugar intranquila aun intentando asimilar lo ocurrido en la cocina, pareciéndole una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo Harry parecía llevarlo mejor y su semblante tranquilo le hacía permanecer sentado sobre el escritorio observando los continuos paseos de su mejor amiga.

Por mucho que el moreno intentase luchar la imagen de su hijo y sobrina besándose le hacía generar un extraño escalofrío por su cuerpo, no es que le resultará inverosímil o incestuoso sino más bien le generaban un sinfín de sensaciones que hasta sus sueños más extravagantes había experimentado y solo realizado una vez. Volvió a observar a su mejor que ahora se había sentado en el sofá frente a él.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Harry pensativo

-No lo sé – murmuro Hermione nerviosa - ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Harry? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Quisiera saberlo – suspiro él intrigado, intentado recordar cada reunión familiar dando algún indicio del comienzo de aquel embrollo que provocaría el tercera guerra mundial – Crees deberíamos decírselo a los demás.

-No quiero imaginarme la reacción de Ron – murmuro ella pensativa. La impulsividad de su esposo haría que la integridad física de su sobrino corriera peligro – Ginny y los demás pondrán el grito en el cielo.

-¿Y tú que crees? – Se atrevió a preguntar el ojiverde

-Son primos, Harry – le miró ella como si fuera obvio – Es incorrecto, ellos no pueden tener una relación amorosa… Las repercusiones en la familia serían…

-Hablas cómo cuando teníamos dieciocho – interrumpió Harry sin querer – Lo siento. No debí.

-Es diferente – masculló Hermione desviándole la penetrante mirada a su amigo.

-Sí era diferente por qué no prospero – susurró él como si quisiera que su hijo y sobrina no escucharan a pesar del hechizo – Sé que James no tiene buena reputación dentro del sector femenino en Hogwarts pero soy su padre y no puede engañarme, sé que es sincero.

-Sé que buen chico, Harry – suspiro la castaña volviendo a pasearse por el estudio – Simplemente son primos y lo que hacen está mal.

-Se aman – susurró él acercándose hacia su amiga para detener su frenético andar – Dime que te provoco verles besándose – dijo sin quitar su mirada esmeralda de ella.

Quiso desviar su mirada pero le fue imposible y vagamente intento recordar aquel momento. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en la imagen de su hija y sobrino besándose, la única imagen que salto a su mente fue la suya y el hombre que tenía frente. En esa misma cocina besándose hace muchos años, el primer y último beso que compartieron antes que sus vidas se separasen para siempre.

Más que inquietarle la relación entre su hija y sobrino le inquietaba lo que esa imagen había provocado en ella, removiendo el pasado que tan celosamente había sepultado para nunca más sacarlo a la luz, no quería revivir aquel beso que por poco hizo sucumbir todos sus planes.

Inquieta intento zafarse del agarre de su amigo y salir de ese estudio lo antes posible, sin embargo el peligroso acercamiento de Harry hacia sus labios le hizo flaquear y sin defensa alguna se dejó besar nuevamente por quién siempre sería su primer amor, aquel que nunca supo concretarse por la razón y la absurda lógica que les encarcelo en las apariencias.

El ojiverde afianzó su agarre sujetándole por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con volver a besarla? Muchas ¿Cuántas miradas le imploraban que mandase todo el mismísimo infierno y fuese feliz? Infinitas. Y nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo y aquella escena en la cocina solo había sido el "clic" necesario para poder zafarse de aquellas ataduras que cada día le volvían loco. Aún con la respiración agitada y temeroso se separó de ella pero sin dejar de sujetarle por la cintura, algo le hizo tragar saliva al no poder descifrar la expresión de Hermione y rogaba internamente por no escuchar la frase "Harry, esto es un error" No, no soportaría tal confesión.

La castaña sintió como el agarre de su amigo aflojaba tímidamente pero ella no quería, no deseaba aún separarse y en un arrebato volvió a apegarse a su cuerpo para está vez ser ella quien comenzará un nuevo beso. Quizás se sentiría culpable al momento de salir del estudio y se avergonzaría de ver a su esposo a los ojos pero por el momento solo deseaba disfrutar de aquel momento, deseaba poder estar en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te provocó? – Susurró Harry a modo de pregunta. Ni el mismo sabía que preguntaba.

-Amor – Masculló Hermione no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si respondía a la primera o segunda pregunta o ambas. El latir de su corazón le decía que ambas.

-No podemos separarlos – Negó el moreno juntando sus frentes – Nunca me perdonaría que pasasen por lo mismo que nosotros… es injusto. Es una decisión difícil

-Dolorosa – suspiró ella acariciando el rostro de su mejor amigo – Sabes que está decisión provocará división en la familia.

-Se deberá enfrentar – sonrió Harry besando sutilmente la frente de su amiga – Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

-Bien – sonrió ella más tranquila.

El rechinar la puerta hizo que el agarre de James y Rose se intensificase. Nerviosos observaron a sus respectivos padres posicionarse en el umbral de la puerta sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus rostros, y el leve contacto visual entre ellos anunciaba que habían tomado una decisión en conjunto. Impacientes, escucharon…

-¿Están conscientes de lo que esto significa? – Comenzó Harry examinándoles con la mirada, su hijo asintió

-No queremos separarnos – habló Rose observando a su madre y tío – Esto es mucho más fuerte que nuestro parentesco y a pesar de que muchas veces intentamos separarnos, fue inevitable.

-Lo entendemos – murmuro está vez Hermione, a su lado el ojiverde se movió incómodo – Sin embargo, esto traerá consecuencias para todos.

-Hemos reflexionado bastante – continuo Harry cruzándose de brazos – y a pesar de que comprendemos su situación e intentaremos apoyarlos en todo momento – aclaró viendo un brillo esperanzador en ambos jóvenes – No podemos apañarlos en que sigan ocultándose de ese modo, así como nosotros les descubrimos pues podría cualquiera de la familia.

-Será difícil – suspiro James no pensando en la posible reacción de su tío – Deben darnos un plazo. – pidió observando a los adultos que se miraron en silencio.

Si había algo que Rose adoraba de su madre y tío es que no necesitaban armar gran escándalo para tomar una decisión, siempre habían necesitado una simple mirada para comunicarse y solo en contadas ocasiones les había visto discutir de forma airada o exaltada, por increíble que parezca aquella escena siempre se daba con su padre donde alguno de los dos terminaba pegando algún portazo. Paciente espero a que esos segundos de intercambio de miradas se ejecutasen. Un asentimiento por parte de su madre le confirmó que tendrían algo de tiempo ¿Cuánto, no lo sabía?

-Después de año nuevo – respondió Harry a los jóvenes que suspiraron aliviados – Sin embargo, procuren contárselo a sus hermanos durante estos días, así podrán prepararse para la conversación que tendrán con Ron y Ginny.

-¿Y el resto de la familia? – Inquirió Rose preocupada – es obvio que se enterarán ¿Cierto?

-Así es – susurró Hermione pensativa - ¿Sería bueno reunirlos a todos? – Preguntando al moreno quien dudó por un instante

-Paso a paso – recomendó el ojiverde – no es bueno demasiadas noticias en un día – le miró y la castaña asintió en silencio – El resto de la familia podrá esperar un día.

-Gracias papá, tía – agradeció James visiblemente más tranquilo – No pensamos que se lo tomarían de esta forma. Llegamos a pensar que nos ordenarían a separarnos. – sonrió.

-¿Lo hubiesen hecho? – Les miró Hermione observando como ambos jóvenes negaban – No los imaginábamos… bien, regresen a la madriguera. Hemos tardado una hora y deben estar preocupados, digan que demoraron en empacar los platos. – argumentó

-¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó James observando a su padre revolviéndose el cabello

-Llevaremos algo extra – habló al fin Harry – para disimular que hicimos algo productivo – bromeó él sonriéndole a su hijo y sobrina – Vayan, no demoren más. – les apuró

Asintiendo ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y se introdujeron en la cocina, un suave clic les aviso a los adultos que habían aparecido en la madriguera. Y después del evidente interrogatorio del retraso, siguieron disfrutando la reunión cada uno en distintas conversaciones, ya suficiente habían tenido con sus padres para levantar sospechas en más integrantes de la familia.

Al poco tiempo Harry y Hermione regresaron con una caja de vasos y algunos cubiertos, fingiendo que nada había pasado tanto con sus hijos como con ellos mismos. Por supuesto el nerviosismo y las inevitables miradas les hacían delatarse pero la casa estaba tan repleta de personas que aquello pasaba desapercibido.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa para cenar los adultos sabían que aquella navidad sería especial, por una parte habían descubierto la secreta relación entre James y Rose, quienes se habían sentado distanciados por un puesto, y por otra los recuerdos habían salido nuevamente a luz, dando como resultado que los adormecidos sentimientos despertarán, y está vez para quedarse. Y algo les decía que sería hasta el resto de sus días.

Quizás aquel sentimiento les hizo aceptar de mejor forma aquella escena de sus hijos besándose o simplemente la escena hizo que los sentimientos despertasen. Por mucho que hubiesen discutido sobre la moralidad o inmoralidad de la situación, solo existía un hecho irrefutable: Se amaban. Y ellos no podían separarles, no cuando algo les susurraba al oído que la historia de ellos no podía repetirse con sus hijos.

Discretamente el moreno tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de la castaña y la apretó con suavidad, y en una furtiva mirada se dijeron que aquello recién comenzaba. Un largo camino se hacía presente ante ellos y la revelación de James y Rose solo sería la punta del sinfín de problemas que la familia Potter-Weasley tendría que enfrentar. Días difíciles vendrían y que como siempre deberían enfrentar juntos.

Aun así la madriguera ardiera en llamas.

**¿FIN?**

**Sólo si ustedes así lo desean. Ciertamente pensaba que sería un solo capítulo pero mi mentecilla comenzó a pasarse un rollo jajajajaja.**

**Reitero, la continuaré sólo a petición de ustedes después de todo el Pueblo Virtual es quién decide.**

**Cierto, casi se me olvida, la pareja James-Rose es simple y llanamente producto de un día completo de leer fan fic en esa categoría y sumado al maldito ocio, pues salió esto. Aunque siempre es y será mi pareja predilecta Harry y Hermione, sí señor. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando con ansías sus comentarios con opiniones y/o críticas constructivas. Cuídense mucho y tal vez nos veamos un próximo capítulo. **

**Chaus!**


	2. Conexión

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo este pequeño fic es mío producto del ocio veraniego. **

**¡Estoy de vuelta! No puedo empezar sin antes agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, me hicieron escribir está segunda parte que fue escrita con la mayor dedicación posible para ustedes. Espero que a la altura y que logren conectarse con ella tal y como lo hice yo. **

**Aclaración: La segunda pareja solo es un pequeño "agregado" para resolución final. Leer sobre ellos afecto enormemente mi inspiración y el producto de eso, es está historia. **

**Después de muchas versiones e insomnio por varias noches aquí les va la segunda parte pedida por ustedes.**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

"_**No hay nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados" (Plauto)**_

**¡Son primos!**

**Segunda Parte**

No cabía duda que las festividades celebradas en la madriguera significaba una gran oportunidad para reunir a la inmensa familia, no había nadie que quisiese perder aquel acontecimiento y más aun tratándose del año nuevo. Padres, hijos y nietos, reían a destajo inmerso en un júbilo de paz y alegría que podía sentirse en el aire.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno al momento de ver aparecer a su castaña amiga en compañía de sus hijos. Excusándose de la plática que mantenía con George, se abrió paso entre los familiares hasta llegar a la cocina donde Hermione mantenía una plática con su suegro. Saludo a Hugo y Rose, y luego se dirigió hacia la castaña donde un beso en la mejilla hizo escocer su piel.

La noche anterior estaba escrita en su memoria como si hubiese sido escrita apenas hace una hora, los besos y caricias compartidas aún permanecían a flor de piel. Supo en el leve sonrojo de su amiga que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Ron? – Preguntó la castaña al no ver a su esposo – Llegó temprano.

-Sí – rió el padre del pelirrojo – Su madre le pidió que le ayudase en algunas reparaciones, la verdad es no sé dónde se encuentra ahora.

-Ya veo – Meditó ella. A los pocos minutos Arthur se alejó para ayudarle a su esposa dejándola sola junto a Harry – Falta poco – masculló

-Lo sé – suspiró el ojiverde entendiendo las palabras de su amiga – Necesito estar a solas contigo – confesó en apenas un susurro, vio la negación reflejada en los ojos de Hermione e insistió – Por favor. – Suplico

-Voy arriba – murmuro al tiempo que se disponía a salir de allí. Harry sonrió alegre – Cinco minutos, nada más – amenazó ante la insipiente sonrisa del moreno que parecía haber abierto su primer regalo en navidad.

Se paseó por la casa intentando buscar un buen momento para subir hasta el segundo piso y los chispazos rojos provenientes de la varita de James, le brindaron la oportunidad para escabullirse hasta la ex habitación de la menor de los Weasley. Sin vacilar abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con la única razón que aún poseía para aguantar las apariencias.

Con la urgencia de dos amantes empedernidos se besaron con pasión. La reciente noche estaba fresca en sus memorias, martillando sus impulsos a volver a cometer aquel delito que juntos habían disfrutado entre susurros, gemidos y palabras de amor.

Cualquier remordimiento había quedado sepultado en la mente de la castaña en cuanto vio al moreno ingresar a la cocina. Aquella mañana había sido demasiado difícil dirigirle tan solo una mirada a su esposo, que inocentemente había aceptado el turno nocturno de su esposa en el hospital. No tenía nada de que arrepentirse, estaba segura y por mucho que dañase, volvería a entregarse al hombre que besaba en esos instantes.

-Queda tan poco – habló Hermione juntando su frente con su amigo – No me agrada la idea que nuestros hijos estén allá abajo y nosotros aquí…

-Te entiendo – suspiro Harry sin deseos de soltar la cintura de su amiga – Por desgracia tengo la enorme necesidad de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible junto a ti. Mañana será un duro día y al menos espero que los chicos estén sobrellevando esto mejor que nosotros.

-Estoy segura que sí – sonrió la castaña. – Por lo menos no han inventado excusas para estar juntos la pasada noche – masculló avergonzada. Si, tenía turno durante la noche pero está no se extendía más allá de las una de la madrugada. Por su parte el moreno acuso trabajo extra en el ministerio

-Te amo, Hermione – susurró el ojiverde besando el cuello de su amiga, subiendo lentamente camino hacia sus labios. – Soy un perfecto tonto por no darme cuenta antes.

-Ya somos dos. Te amo Harry – dijo Hermione abrazando al moreno por el cuello y unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, está vez, menos apasionado y más delicado que el anterior – Te dije cinco minutos – rió entre beso y beso

-No escuchó protestas – murmuro él en el oído de la castaña que volvió a reír – Tomaré eso como un "no" – volviendo a reír.

La irá recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, nunca pensó que reparar una simple ducha en la habitación de su hermana menor, le revelaría la peor de las verdades. Y es que Ron Weasley, solo pudo quedarse sentado en el suelo del baño mientras la conversación del otro lado de la puerta se volvía cada vez más esclarecedora.

Llevaba cuando muchos treinta minutos, intentando arreglar esa ducha, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando ingresar a una persona que él desconocía, puesto que mantenía la puerta del baño, recién instalado, cerrado. A los pocos minutos, la puerta había dejado ingresar a un segundo individuo ¿Qué sucedía allí? Hasta el momento Ron Weasley, no lo comprendió.

Pasos acelerados se escucharon y un extraño silencio se hizo presente. Curioso intento abrir la puerta pero la voz del otro lado de la habitación le inmovilizó, por lo que simplemente se quedó sentado al lado de la puerta. "Queda tan poco" Resonó y supo entonces que su esposa estaba allí, se preguntó con quién estaría. "No me agrada la idea que nuestros hijos estén allá abajo y nosotros aquí… ". Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, impávido siguió escuchando y la segunda voz, solo consiguió aumentar ritmo cardiaco.

"Te entiendo" La voz de su mejor amigo llegó hasta sus oídos y su ingenua confusión aumento de forma precipitada al momento de escuchar el resto "Por desgracia tengo la enorme necesidad de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible junto a ti" Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no dando crédito a lo que escucha "Mañana será un día dura y al menos espero que los chicos estén sobrellevando esto mejor que nosotros" ¿Qué sucedería mañana? Aquella pregunta se coló en su mente, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si deseaba una respuesta inmediata, aunque la pregunta de ¿Cuál de los adolescentes se referían? Se hacía ligeramente más apremiante.

El corazón del pelirrojo se detuvo ante las palabras de su esposa "… por lo menos no han inventado excusas para estar juntos la pasada noche". No necesito hacer mayor esfuerzo para recordar la noche anterior donde su esposa había tenido turno nocturno en su trabajo, se sintió un verdadero imbécil, él había dormido plácidamente en su cama matrimonial mientras su esposa lo hacía en brazos de otro hombre, su mejor amigo. Comprendió la esquiva mirada de la castaña durante la mañana, nunca llegando a imaginar tal verdad.

Por si no fuera poco, las palabras pronunciadas por su mejor amigo hicieron estallar una bomba en su maltrecho corazón "Te amo, Hermione… soy un perfecto tonto por no darme cuenta antes". Y la suave contestación de su esposa termino por devastarlo "Ya somos dos. Te amo Harry", el silencio le confirmó lo que acontecía al otro lado, escuchó risas. "Te dije cinco minutos". Empuño sus manos con fuerza desmedida mientras las últimas palabras llegaban a sus oídos "No escuchó protestas" Más risas "Tomaré eso como un no".

Y allí se encontraba. Ahora te pie sujetando el picaporte de la puerta fuertemente, lleno sus pulmones con oxígeno, alimentando el fuego que crecía a una velocidad alarmante por las venas del pelirrojo. Decidido, abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, la ubicación del baño le posicionaba frente a la cama principal, la misma donde su esposa y mejor amigo se besaban con pasión contenida.

Verles besarse y acariciarse debajo de sus ropas, solo hizo que el monstruo de los celos se apoderaba del pelirrojo, nublando su visión, dejándose embargar por la imaginación y trasladándose en aquel encuentro nocturno de los amantes. Ahogo un gruñido rabioso al dejarse embargar por la imagen de su esposa y mejor amigo entrelazados sobre una cama, felices por haberse amado hasta la saciedad.

Volvió a coger el picaporte y sin tapujos la cerró tras de sí. El estruendo provoco que ambos adultos se incorporaran de la cama, sorprendidos por haber sido descubierto por nada más y nada menos que por esposo y amigo.

Ambos adultos observaron el rostro del pelirrojo y cualquier excusa posible fue enviada directamente al mismísimo infierno, ya no había nada que ocultar. El moreno solo atino a colocar a la mujer que amaba detrás suyo, temeroso de la reacción de su amigo y las consecuencias de esta. Observó a su mejor amigo soltar el picaporte la puerta y rodear la cama, lentamente como si fuera un león acechando a su presa. Inquieto, tragó saliva sintiendo el temor de la castaña tras su espalda.

-Ron…

-NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN TU VIDA – Allí estaba. La explosión del pelirrojo hizo que el moreno afianzará su protección hacia Hermione – ME ENGAÑARON… SIEMPRE ME HAN ENGAÑADO, POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICIERON AHORA. – La rabia se agolpaba en su corazón y su garganta estaba rasgada por la ira y frustración.

-Porque solo ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que nos amamos – Habló Hermione colocándose al lado de Harry a pesar de los reparos de este – Lo siento tanto, nunca quisimos dañarte.

-¡Pues lo hicieron! – Exclamó con la mirada fija en el moreno - ¡No sabes la irá que tengo de solo saber que la noche pasada tuviste a mi esposa entre tus brazos!

-Lo siento…

-¡NO! ¡No lo sientes! – sin poder evitarlo las manos del pelirrojo se dirigieron el cuello del moreno, apretándolo con excesiva fuerza. Hermione intentó apartar a su esposo sin éxito, a cambio una rápida bofetada atravesó el rostro de la castaña

-¡Maldito! – Exclamó Harry sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para liberarse de las manos de su amigo y golpearlo duramente en el rostro. Preocupado, se acercó hasta la castaña y la abrazó - ¿Estás bien? – murmuro en su oído, ella asintió.

-¿Desdé cuándo? – Inquirió el pelirrojo incapaz de moverse del suelo - ¿Cuándo cambio esto?

Desde que sus sentimientos despertaron de aquel letargo, esperaron esa pregunta, sin embargo nunca podrían responder a ciencia cierta cuando ocurrió ¿Desde niños? ¿Quinto, sexto o séptimo curso? No lo sabían. Habían dejado atrás aquel sentimiento en el instante que aquel prohibido beso hace años atrás surgió entre ambos, su racionalidad les hizo tomar caminos distintos que irremediablemente habían colisionado la noche navidad.

-Comenzamos a enamorarnos hace bastante tiempo – contó Hermione lentamente, eligiendo palabra por palabra – Siempre de forma inconsciente, simplemente a la luz de la amistad y a pesar que tenerlos a Ginny y a ti, pues fue inevitable. La noche navidad, volvió a surgir aquel amor ya más claro y vivo… ya resultaba absurdo e iluso esquivar aquella sencilla verdad. – La suave voz de Hermione simplemente resulto un bálsamo a las exaltadas emociones de su esposo – Ron… - Habló llamando su atención, él la observó – Nunca quise hacerte daño, te quiero pero solo como amigo y compañero – dio un suspiro y continuo – Después de tanto años, me he dado cuenta que siempre ha sido él. – concluyó tomando la mano de Harry fuertemente.

Simplemente tuvo que cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza fieramente, no podía soportar aquella imagen que le golpeaba el corazón con cruel lentitud. La perfección de su esposa y amigo, solo le enrostraba que siempre en aquel trío, él sobraba, siempre desplazado por aquel mundo paralelo que formaban y donde la comunicación solo era exclusiva de ellos. Y maldijo al destino por someterle a tan cruel prueba: Abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la mujer que amaba nunca fue suya, que sus te amo y noches de amor, inconscientemente siempre fueron para su mejor amigo. Emborrachado de emociones, se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí cuando antes, no tuvo el valor suficiente para tan siquiera mirarles, dolía demasiado y la rabia seguía en sus venas.

El pelirrojo literalmente fue golpeado por la puerta producto de la rapidez con la cual fue abierta, al segundo pudo vislumbrar la figura de su hermana menor entrar como un vendaval y acercarse hacia la pareja, que no cabía en sí su incredulidad. Observó al moreno acercarse hacia su esposa y ser recibido con una sonora bofetada, intento acercarse hacia Hermione pero el muchacho se lo impidió, sujetándole de las manos la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

La furia de Ginny Weasley había ido en aumento en cuando escucho el grito de su hermano al momento de pasar por el pasillo. Inmóvil escuchó toda la conversación y la confesión de amor entre su esposo y Hermione. Se sintió una tonta, creyó ciegamente en la absurda excusa que esposo le había dado la noche anterior "Trabajo atrasados" había dicho escuetamente, siendo que en verdad había tenido entre sus brazos a la castaña.

-¡Porqué lo hiciste! – Gritaba Ginny forcejando con su esposo - ¡¿Por qué me engañaste? ¡Estuviste con la esposa de tu mejor amigo, cretino! – Soltó y aquello fue solo una bofetada dolorosa dirigida hacia Ron

-Ginny ¡Cálmate! – Soltó el moreno – De verdad, lo siento mucho pero ya no siento nada por ti.

-¡Ahora! ¡Justo ahora! – Exclamo paseándose por la habitación - ¡No te das cuenta que tus hijos están abajo! ¡Tus hijos!

-No, Ginny – negó el moreno – No utilices a nuestros hijos. Que por lo demás ya son adultos – Escupió. Ron observó el suelo pensativo, por mucho que quisiera retener a su esposa consigo nunca lo conseguiría, quizás sus hijos hubiesen sido el remedio de esa calamidad pero ya eran lo suficientemente responsables e inteligentes para comprender.

-¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar! – expuso Ginny. Las lágrimas furiosas caían por sus mejillas

-Lo siento – repitió el moreno sintiéndose de pronto cansado - Hubiese querido tomar las decisiones correctas y no hacerte sufrir. Amo a Hermione, siempre ha sido ella quien ocupaba todos mis pensamientos… siempre ha estado en momentos claves de mi vida, guiando, apoyando y sacrificándose a pesar que muchas veces le pedí que no lo haga – una sonrisa asomo en su rostro y la pelirroja comprobó que la castaña también lo hacía – No fue nuestra culpa no habernos dado cuenta antes.

Miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente como si de una explosión se tratase. Admitiendo dolorosamente que siempre la castaña fue quien mejor comprendía a su esposo, la que velaba por su seguridad y detalles tan mínimos como la corbata del colegio bien anudada, siempre ha sido la castaña y no ella quien siempre tendría un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de su esposo. Nunca pudo leer sus ojos verdes al contrario de la castaña.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla mareada ante lo evidente, a pesar de formar una familia, aquella conexión nunca se rompió entre los amigos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte removiendo cimientos de falsas apariencias, desperezando sentimientos dormidos que hicieron caer esa ligera venda de los ojos de ambos. Mostrándole al fin, que cruzar esa línea llamada amistad ya no eran tan descabellado como antes. La pelirroja se estremeció y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de una fría noche cuando apenas llevaban un año de casados, el insomnio la había encontrado y solo había atinado a mirar a su esposo dormir, sonriente acarició su rostro unos segundos y luego se giró para poder conciliar el sueño. Morfeo estaba próximo cuando la voz de esposo le llegó a los oídos, claro y sin interrupción: "Te necesito, Hermione".

La pelirroja había olvidado por completo aquella noche, si bien lo había confinado al baúl de los recuerdos hoy salía a la luz para revelarle una verdad indiscutible: Siempre había sido Hermione a quién Harry recurría una y mil veces.

Hermione nunca pensó que aquello se generaría de forma tan brusca y cruel, se sintió apenada por el pelirrojo que tuvo que escuchar todo tras esa puerta al igual que Ginny. Ya nada podría aliviar el dolor ambos hermanos. Curiosa observó que Ron mirada impávido la puerta que se encontraba abierta, vio que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de repulsión para rápidamente cambiar al más puro odio y recelo. Sin que pudiese hacer nada, el pelirrojo ya había salido de allí como un verdadero toro dispuesto a cornear al torero. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue simplemente la confirmación que todo lo planeado para que resultase menos traumatizante, había sido en vano.

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE – Escucharon, no solo Harry, Hermione y Ginny si no también las personas en la planta baja

La absurda excusa de ir a buscar un álbum fotográfico había sido perfecta para que James y Rose subieran hasta el segundo piso. En cuanto perdieron de vista alguna mirada, simplemente se unieron en un beso desesperado ya habían aguantado más de una hora sin poder besarse y les parecía casi asfixiante. Caminaron a ciegas mientras se besaban sin percatarse que una de las habitaciones estaba abierta y mucho menos captaron que Ron Weasley les había visto pasar entre beso y beso. Solo el grito desaforado del padre de Rose, les indico que se habían metido en un lío más que grande.

En acto reflejo James se colocó frente a su novia sin inmutarse del colérico andar de su tío. Le vio dudar un segundo y pensó que detendría en seco, sin embargo retomo marcha hacia ellos, con la palma de la mano alzada. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que seguramente le tumbaría.

Nada sucedió y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que su padre había impedido aquel golpe, le sostenía por la cintura intentando que retrocediera unos metros, sin embargo los gritos de su tío retumbaban por toda la casa.

-¡Cómo te atreves a besar a mi hija, malnacido! – Gritó Ron forcejando con su amigo. A los pocos segundos una exclamación generalizada se hizo presente - ¡A mi hija nadie la toca! – No había escapatoria para ninguno de ellos, ya todos sabían la incipiente verdad.

-Por dios ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es verdad? – Les interrogó su abuela mirándoles incrédula – Por favor, digan algo.

-¡Se besaban! – dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a su hija y sobrino. Los jóvenes sintieron el peso del rechazo sobre sus hombros

-Es verdad - habló James provocando un forcejeo más intenso entre su padre y tío, su madre le miró sorprendida – Nos estábamos besando porque…

-Somos novios y nos amamos – Soltó finalmente Rose aquella verdad que por tantos meses querían gritar a los cuatro vientos

-¡No pueden ser novios… son primos! – exclamó Ginny observando a su hijo tomar firmemente la mano de su prima.

-¿Están locos? – Preguntaron con cierta molestia en el pasillo – Son parientes.

-¡Aléjense de inmediato! – Resopló Ronald. Toda la frustración existente había sido evocada hacia ambos jóvenes - ¡Juro por dios que no respondo!

-¡Cálmate, Ron! – Gritó Harry no muy seguro de aguantar por mucho tiempo a su amigo

-¡No me dirijas la palabra, maldito traidor! – Exclamó furioso. Harry y Hermione temieron que soltaba todo - ¡Estuviste con mi esposa y ahora que la tienes! ¡Tú hijo quiere quedarse con mi hija! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Un balde de agua fría callo sobre todos y un gélido ambiente se hizo presente, la presión ejercida por el moreno disminuyo y el pelirrojo pudo soltarse del agarre de su amigo, sabía que había errado pero no le importó. Aprovechó el aturdimiento de todos para acercarse hacia su hija y llevársela lejos de allí, pero se encontró con la férrea posición protectora de su sobrino y un leve pinchazo de hizo presente en su estómago.

Al salir de la habitación echo una fiera, existió una brevedad de segundo que dudó, por su cabeza paso la imagen de su esposa al lado de su amigo, la ira gano a sus recuerdos y continuo sin detenerse.

De un rápido movimiento tumbo a su sobrino y cogió a su hija del brazo dispuesto a pasar entre su familia y volver al lugar que alguna vez considero "hogar". Sin embargo, Hermione se interponía y no parecía dispuesta a darle camino.

-Sal de mi camino – Ordeno él mirando a la castaña de forma despectiva – O acaso sabías de esta aberración

-Lo sabía y no es una aberración – Dijo segura. Se oyeron murmullos pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso – Lo sé desde navidad.

-Navidad – Sonrió el pelirrojo. Él y su hermana comprendieron al fin porque aquel día ambos jóvenes habían llegado ligeramente nerviosos para luego más tarde hacerlo sus esposos. La ceguedad en ambos pelirrojos nunca pudo vaticinar lo que vendría. – Por supuesto, navidad. Le guardaron el secreto a este par de inconscientes.

-Pensábamos decírtelo mañana, tío Ron – Expuso James incorporándose – A todos – observando al resto de la familia – Escucha, pueden pensar que es una simple confusión de adolescentes hormonales pero se equivoca. Amo a Rose, sé que es mi prima y muchas veces intentamos alejarnos pero fue inútil. – confesó sintiendo que el peso extra que llevaba ya no existía.

-Papá – Le llamo Rose y le miró de reojo – Entiendo por lo estás pasando y de verdad lo siento – esa simple frase desarmo por completo al pelirrojo, nunca se imaginó que esas palabras iban a salir de la boca de su hija – Soy perceptiva – añadió y Ron tuvo la tentación de reír – Mamá y tío Harry pudieron comprenderlo por el simple hecho que no quisieron que su historia se repitiera en nosotros. – Ron dudó y aflojo el agarre de su hija – Amo a James

Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del ojiverde y cierta culpa le carcomió al visualizar a sus hijos entre el gentío, ya nada se podía ocultarse, estaban expuestos irremediablemente y supo que pronto tendría que darle explicación a ellos. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia su amigo y sobrina, cogió la muñeca de este e hizo presión para soltará a Rose.

Bruscamente se soltó del moreno y resopló molesto, no podía comprender como su familia se había desarticulado de aquella forma. En una noche había perdido a su esposa, hija, amigo y sobrino, le dolía que su hija profesara amor con tanta pasión como su madre, dolía que su sobrino estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida misma por amor al igual que su amigo.

-Nosotros también lo sabíamos – confesó Albus siendo apoyado por su hermana y sobrinos – James y Rose nos lo confesaron hace tres días.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada? – Les reprochó su abuelo

-No pensamos que sea algo raro – respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros – No somos quienes para juzgarlos. – su mirada se extendió hacia su padre y su sonrisa se enchancho – a ninguno.

Cogiendo fuerzas Ronald se hizo espacio entre sus hijos y familiares para bajar hacia la planta baja, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder retroceder el tiempo e iniciar de nuevo. Se metió a la chimenea y se perdió entre las llamas verdes. Su noche de año nuevo había concluido sin haber iniciado aún y aparentemente también había concluido para toda la familia.

Poco a poco los demás imitaron la acción del pelirrojo y bajaron hacia el primer piso, solo dejando a los Potter-Weasley y Weasley-Granger. El incómodo silencio les embargo y que Albus Potter rompió al acercarse a su padre para abrazarle, acto que repitió con su madre y más tarde con su tía Hermione.

-Lo evidente no requiere explicación – Comentó para seguidamente voltearse y bajar por las escaleras.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y continuaron el trayecto bajando las escaleras, si bien se habían sorprendido ante la noticia que sus respectivos padres estaban juntos, pudieron dirigir la idea de aquella relación y a pesar que sintieron estar traicionando a Ron y Ginny, simplemente se rindieron y aceptaron que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se amaban, y no podían enojarse por ello, si algo habían comprendido con James y Rose es que nadie podía elegir de quién enamorarse.

De pronto Ginny había decido imitar al resto y bajar, ya muy cansada emocionalmente para discutir, y aunque pudiese hacerlo, sabía que serían palabras huecas y sin sentido. Las verdades estaban dichas y todas las fichas estaban regadas por el suelo, y pensó que tal vez aquel puzle simplemente correspondía a una vida solo hecha a base errores y malas decisiones, quizás por fin el verdadero puzle comenzaría a construirse ¿Cuánto tardaría en armarse? No lo sabía, debían construirlo día tras día y si no funcionaba simplemente debían empezar de nuevo. Por lo menos ella lo haría.

Las dos parejas se miraba intrigadas ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaban en silencio ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Todo sucedió de forma tan catastrófica que les dejó aturdidos y cansados. La joven pareja apenas si sabía si la tempestad había concluido o simplemente se trataba de una falsa tranquilidad para luego golpearles de nuevo, les inquietaba que su familia intentara de alguna forma u otra separarlos en contra de su voluntad y la salida abrupta de Ron les sembraba más dudas que respuestas.

Por otra parte Harry y Hermione se miraron calmos, aliviados de que al fin ese martirio hubiese terminado y ahora lograsen vivir de manera tranquila, sin la necesidad de ocultar su amor a nadie. Sabían que las heridas de sus familias sanarían con el tiempo, les alegraba saber que al menos sus hijos habían reaccionado de buena manera y se enorgullecieron de la madurez mostrada.

Escucharon la acalorada discusión proveniente de la planta baja y decidieron que lo mejor en ese momento sería irse, quedarse solo atraería más discusiones y malas miradas que ninguna de las parejas quería ser participe. Estoicos caminaron hasta las escaleras y dando un suspiro bajaron por ellas, las voces callaron en cuanto les vieron bajar, hicieron caso omiso a las miradas y los comentarios mal intencionados, solo dedicando una agradecida sonrisa a sus hijos ¿Quién iba a pensar que serían ellos precisamente que entenderán mejor que nadie lo que sentían?

Se refugiaron en la cocina intentando ordenar sus ideas, James y Rose apenas si sabían que iban a hacer. Mañana volverían a Hogwarts y descansarían de las miradas y comentarios, sin embargo se preocuparon por sus padres, ellos no podían huir de aquel acoso. Con cierta ternura observaron aquel mudo abrazo de los adultos, no cabía dudas que sus padres habían luchado contra viento y marea por aquel amor que irrumpió sus vidas y que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de vivirlo a sus anchas, dejarlo pasar sería embaucarlos en un torrente lleno de infelicidad y penurias, preguntándose una y otra vez "¿Qué hubiese pasado sí?"

-Podemos ir con ustedes – Se atrevió a hablar James sintiéndose avergonzado de haber interrumpido a su padre y tía. El moreno le devolvió la mirada y asintió sonriendo - ¿Dónde?

-La casa de mi padrino – contesto Harry mientras tomaba una copa y la convertía en un trasladador – Vamos – susurró al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Hermione. Los muchachos hicieron lo mismo tocando el trasladador al mismo tiempo.

Se tambalearon ligeramente en cuanto sus pies estuvieron bajo el suelo y los muchachos se sintieron más ligeros, la presión existente ya formaba parte del pasado siendo reemplazada por el grato silencio del lugar y las miradas simplemente ya no importaban. Hermione les dijo que podían subir a cualquiera de los cuartos y ellos así lo hicieron, más por no importunar a sus padres que por otra cosa, aun sintiéndose ligeramente extraños de la relación entre ambos adultos. Al menos James lo sentía porque Rose lo había comprendido, su agudeza le decía que los planes de su madre y tío se vieron adelantados pero que originalmente eran para esa mañana

_No es bueno demasiadas noticias en un día. _Había dicho su tío Harry, aquellas palabras al fin tenían un sentido y aún más esa muda comunicación entre ambos.

Cogieron la usual habitación que a veces usaban cuando se quedaban a dormir, cerraron la puerta y se miraron en silencio acercándose lentamente hasta al fin fundirse en un suave beso, sin prisas ya tranquilos y seguros que no tendrían que esconderse de nadie, por supuesto faltaban todos los alumnos del colegio pero de aquello se preocuparían mañana. Sintieron el suelo crujir y supieron que sus padres se dirigían a dormir.

-No hay de que esconderse – murmuro James abrazando a su novia. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, solo un día se dio cuenta que la mujer perfecta para él estaba frente suyo – Te amo Rosie.

-Te amo James – susurró Rose libre de aquel peso. Por mucho tiempo se ocultaron de sus hermanos, familiares y demás, ahora sentía que podía besar a su novio sin temor a ser descubierta –Nunca más nos esconderemos.

Volvieron a besarse felices de ya no esconder su amor a nadie. Si bien la actitud de Ron no les dejaba resueltos y los Weasley miraban con malos ojos su relación, ya no les importaba. El apoyo de sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione, les era suficiente. Aun había que luchar y lo harían juntos, superando tabús y miradas inquisitivas, lo lograrían. De eso estaban seguros.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta se miraron sonrientes, sintiendo aquella libertad que ni la caída de Lord Voldemort pudo brindarles y acercándose se sumieron en un delicado beso sin prisa alguna, tenían días enteros para besarse hasta el cansancio. Por un instante creyeron que todo se iba al mismísimo infierno y temieron que irremediablemente tuvieran que separarse, sin embargo, el aplomo de sus hijos les dio la valentía suficiente para continuar hasta final, nunca optaron por uno ni por el otro, simplemente se dieron cuenta de la innegable verdad y la aceptaron.

-Te amo – susurró Harry besando a la mujer que pese a la adversidad, siempre estuvo allí para él sin condiciones. Su corazón no podía estar agolpado de tanta emoción, habían superado su prueba más dura y la habían sorteado juntos – Te prometo que te amaré y cuidaré siempre. Pase lo que pase

-Yo igual – susurró Hermione besando tiernamente aquella cicatriz, feliz de al fin poder amar al hombre de aquella marca que ya poco significado tenía y no porque no le importase, simplemente porque nunca vio al héroe y solo veía al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón desde aquel día donde una bendita rana cruzo sus caminos – Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado. Sin importar nada ni nadie.

Ahogaron una risilla al tiempo que caían suavemente sobre la cama sin separar sus labios, compartiendo caricias que ahora en adelante ya no dejaría remordimientos ni culpas. Muchos habían sido los obstáculos que debieron sortear y estaban seguros que aquello recién comenzaba, sin embargo estaban convencidos que podrían derribar cualquier barrera, no estaban dispuestos a separarse ahora que al fin sus caminos estaban unidos.

Por un ligero instante dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos diciéndose cuanto se amaban, aquel siempre había su mejor lenguaje para comunicarse y agradecieron a Merlín que aquella conexión no se hubiese dormido por los años y siguiera intacto. Gracias a esa conexión volvieron a sentir, soñar y amar nuevamente.

**Fin…**

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado, tuve que buscar de quien sabe dónde la inspiración perdida momentáneamente para escribir. Creo que la música tuvo mucho que ver, siempre ayuda y después de muchas versiones a medias pude terminar. **

**Me gusto demasiado el contraste de las parejas, quizás mimetice a James y Rose con Harry y Hermione pero el resultado me gusto y mucho. **

**Bueno, me despido terminando de escribir a las 4:26 AM y la inspiración a flor de piel.**

**Cuídense mucho y cuiden de aquella comunicación con las personas que aman. Disfruten del silencio que a veces es más esclarecedora que cualquier largo discurso, muchas veces lleno de vacías palabras sin sentido alguno.**

**Chaus!**

**Anita.**


	3. Simplemente ellos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**¡Hola de nuevo! No quería quedarme con las ganas y les traigo la tercera parte y final de esta historia. No saben cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, sin embargo mis ganas por cerrar esta historia era más fuerte. En fin, no les entretengo más.**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

"_**No hay nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados" (Plauto)**_

**¡Son primos!**

**Tercera Parte y Final**

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho ante tan irreal noticia: "Tío Ron está aquí y quiere llevarse a Rose de Hogwarts, está con ella y la directora en estos momentos", la voz de su hermano retumbaba en sus oídos en el instante que salió disparado del gran comedor, algo le decía que debía darse prisa si quería salvar a su novia de aquel cruel destino, bajo ningún concepto concebía alejarse de la mujer que amaba, no cuando habían luchado por su amor.

El último mes, ya todo Hogwarts y gran parte del mundo mágico sabía la "Tercera noticia más impresionante de la década", la primera por supuesto, había sido la separación de los matrimonios "Potter-Weasley" y "Weasley-Granger" y la segunda, la relación entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger donde varías teorías y rumores siguen siendo el comidillo de todos. Fugazmente recordó la primera semana de clases, sus padres habían anunciado su separación y poco menos de un día, la relación extramarital de Harry y Hermione había salido a la luz, aquel domingo sería sin duda el cierre de una semana caóticamente protagonizada por la familia Potter y compañía. El rostro de la incredulidad de todos, paso a emoción y gritos cuando él había tomado de la cintura a su novia y la beso en medio del gran comedor… avergonzado también recordó el rostro de sus profesores, sin embargo nunca recibieron malos comentarios, aunque las miradas y los murmullos de sus compañeros ya formaban parte del diario vivir.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a la oficina de la directora y entró en esta sin pedir permiso alguno, sin tapujos camino hacia su novia quien pese a la mirada gélida de su padre, había ido al encuentro con su novio, quién acongojado le había recibido entre sus brazos, no queriendo que aquello significará una despedida. El cuerpo de James se tensó en el instante que su tío se encaminaba hacia ellos, deshizo el abrazo y sin temor se enfrentó ante él colocando a su novia tras de sí.

-Aléjate de ella –Masculló el pelirrojo con rabia contenida – No dejaré que vuelvas a tocar a mi hija en tu vida. – amenazó colocándose a poca distancia de su sobrino

-Ron, por favor – Alzó la voz Minerva incorporándose de su escritorio – Estás en Hogwarts y no permitiré ningún escándalo. Te lo advierto.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el aludido volviendo su atención hacia su ex profesora – Solo deseo terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. La decisión está tomada, Helena saldrá de Hogwarts y terminará sus estudios en otro colegio.

-¿Y Hermione? – Interrogó Minerva desviando la mirada de Ron hacia los jóvenes - ¿Está de acuerdo? – continuo deteniéndose en el pelirrojo

Ronald apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, la pluma rasgando el pergamino hace tres días, hacía eco en sus oídos, la firma que terminaba con años de matrimonio y que permitía a Hermione irse libremente junto a Harry Potter. Su garganta ardía y un fuego recorría sus venas cuando su mente evocaba la escena que dio origen a todo ese calvario, los besos y la declaración de amor entre su ex esposa y amigo, aún estaba grabado a fuego.

-Ron, te hice una pregunta – inquirió de nuevo la directora y el pelirrojo solo se limitó a negar – No puedo trasladar a nadie sin el consentimiento de ambos padres. Sobre todo, si Rose se niega.

-Mis razones son simples, profesora – habló este recuperándose de leve lapso. Se giró hacia su hija y continuo – Por supuesto, ya debe saber la relación entre mi hija y SU primo ¿No es así? – observando ahora la profesora. A Ron por poco y le da un infarto cuando la fotografía de su hija y sobrino se publicó en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico, ambos jóvenes en un efusivo beso en medio del gran comedor. Minerva por su parte, asintió. – Mi única intención es alejarla de James, y por favor profesora, no me diga que no es motivo suficiente

-No iba decir eso – habló la profesora pensativa. Consciente de la problemática por la cual pasaban sus antiguos alumnos – No puedo juzgar tus decisiones Ron, sin embargo la decisión de cambiar o no a Rose, también depende de su madre.

¿Por qué tuvo que perderlo todo? Hace un par días, lo tenía todo. Una familia que adoraba y de la cual se sentía orgulloso, unos hijos que amaba con toda su alma y una esposa a quién amaba a más no poder, todo tenía un perfecto orden, nada sobraba y nada faltaba en aquel rompecabezas. Y ahora, la única pieza que parecía sobrar, era él. Sus hijos le habían dado la espalda apoyando a su madre, y está se había ido con su mejor amigo quién a su vez abandono a su familia. Empuño sus manos con fuerza e impotencia, sin duda alguna, el golpe más bajo vino por parte de su hija enamorándose de su propio primo. No lo entendía.

-Papá – Le llamo su hija a lo que este se giró hacia ella, inseguro – Amo a James – confesó Rose y él asintió que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. No supo porque pero aquella confesión toco su corazón aún más cuando lo hizo aquella noche.

-Rose…

-Papá, mírame – Pidió ella y Ron obedeció sin chistar – No soy mamá – Aquello le golpeo, nunca se imaginó que esa frase saldría de los labios de su hija, y la verdad es que algo en él, decía que Rose tenía razón – No es mi culpa haberme enamorado del hijo del tío Harry, en realidad, no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente sucedió.

Por alguna razón, Minerva Mcgonagall sintió que aquella situación debió resolverse hace ya muchos años, que tal vez el sufrimiento pudo ser evitado. Se lamentó el desafortunado andar de su ex alumno, la vida le engaño y quito aquello que amaba, aunque estaba consciente que aferrarse a una ilusión solo causaría más daño.

Observó el debate interno del pelirrojo, el orgullo luchaba contra el amor de padre y le impedía enmendar errores, empecinándose a separar a su hija del hijo de su mejor amigo, quién por casualidad era el hombre con quién se había marchado a su esposa. Minerva movió la cabeza, todo parecía ser una telaraña sin fin y su ex alumno parecía no querer tomar una decisión.

Ligeramente el cuerpo de James Sirius Potter se tensó, observó a su tío caminar hacia él sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, instintivamente cogió su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y se preparó en caso que el pelirrojo intentase algo contra de él.

Por un instancia, sintió lástima. Se colocó en el lugar de su tío y comprendió su dolor, aquel hombre había perdido todo, su familia se había dividido, su hija enamorada de su propio primo y su esposa estaba al lado de su mejor amigo. Sí, James lamentó toda esa situación, sin embargo estaba consciente que nadie tenía la culpa, las decisiones habían colisionado de manera inevitable y ya nada podía hacer. Con más fuerza cogió su varita en el instante en que la mano de su tío se elevó, espero algún tipo de agresión pero para su sorpresa, la mano se colocó sobre su hombro apretándolo ligeramente. Confundido, le interrogo con la mirada.

-Prométeme, que la cuidaras – Susurró Ronald colocando la otra mano sobre el otro hombro – Prométeme, que harás feliz a mi hija. Que no debo preocuparme. – Ambos hombres se observaron y analizaron, James soltó su varita y asintió con determinación.

-Te lo prometo – Habló James apretando el hombro derecho de su tío – Confía en mí.

Ronald asintió y se giró hacia su hija, tragó saliva y camino hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, algo de su alicaído orgullo le decía que debía retractarse y sacar a su hija de ese lugar, sin embargo su golpeado corazón no soportaría el odio e indiferencia de ella, además de Hugo, Rose era lo único a lo cual podría aferrarse. Se colocó frente a ella y sonrió tímidamente, ansioso observó como una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de su hija. Lo siguiente que Ron percibió fue los brazos de Rose abrazar su torso, este la abrazo por los hombros y beso el cabello de su hija.

El oxígeno volvió a circular por los pulmones de James y su tensa postura se relajó, observó ligeramente a su profesora y le vio sonreír con cierto orgullo. Fijo su mirada en padre e hija y sonrió, se hubiese sentido culpable que Rose y su tío se hubiesen distanciado, al menos él no había tenido problemas con su madre, si bien al principio se mostró reacia y desconfiada al fin había cedido, James considero no presionar la situación y dejarlo por "cordial", ya el tiempo aplacaría dudas y les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados.

-Te esperaré cuando termine el curso – susurró Ron observando a su hija

-Gracias – respondió Rose besando la mejilla de su padre – Sé lo difícil que es esto para ti.

-Lo es – admitió él sonriendo – Tenme paciencia – bromeo. Desvió la mirada hacia Minerva y asintió – Hablaré un poco con Minerva, puedes irte.

-Bien – asintió Rose. Camino hacia su novio y señaló la puerta con la cabeza, él asintió y le siguió.

El silencio les inundó hasta llegar al pasillo, sólo un mudo y fuerte abrazo se hizo presente, un beso apasionado afloró y el sentimiento de poder estar juntos de nuevo les lleno el alma. Rose se aferró al cuello de su novio, sólo por un instante pensó que su padre no cambiaría de opinión y le obligaría a irse de Hogwarts, al parecer el amor de padre había pesado más que el orgullo, permitiéndole obrar de buena manera. Rose comprendía el dolor por el cual su padre pasaba, sin embargo ni ella ni James tenían la culpa.

Una sincera risa salió de los labios de ambos jóvenes, toda la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días ya formaba parte del pasado, la tormenta había cesado. El mundo mágico ya cobraría la normalidad y todo seguiría su rumbo usual. Habían luchado contra viento y marea por su amor, y hoy podían decir que sobrevivieron, los rumores, miradas y prejuicios, quedaban muy atrás. Seguirían luchando y disfrutando de su amor.

¿Cuánto dura el amor? Ginny Weasley, no lo sabía. Sólo que la ilusión había vivido más tiempo del que pensó. No cabía duda que el amor adolescente había acabado, ya nada reparaba aquello que siempre estuvo roto, el castillo de arena había recibido los embates de un amor incondicional y este había caído al poco tiempo.

Aquel incondicional amor que siempre estuvo entre ellos, esperando el momento oportuno para coger fuerza y hacerse presente. La pelirroja supo que nunca podría competir contra eso, no cuando su ex esposo siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga, sólo el sinfín de malas elecciones y la cobardía les había llevado a tomar caminos separados.

La pelirroja observa a su ex esposo cerrar el baúl y voltearse a verla, la resignación inunda su cuerpo y le dice que ya todo está dicho, la partida del moreno es inevitable y es el momento de despedirse de él.

-Ya he recogido todo – habla Harry sin quitarle la vista a su ex esposa – Es hora de irme – anuncia

-Comprendo – susurra la pelirroja.

El moreno coge su baúl y camina hacia la salida de la habitación. Antes de salir, se queda frente a la pelirroja, tímidamente besa su frente y sonríe. Coge aire y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio la abruma y las lágrimas de agolpan en sus ojos, el hombre que amo desde pequeña ya se ha ido, y se resiste a ver la cama que por tantos años compartió con el ojiverde. Su corazón se resiste al aceptar finalmente que todas las noches compartidas con él, nunca fueron tal. Comprende al fin que Harry Potter siempre pensaba en Hermione Granger, cada vez que estuvo con ella.

Débil y cansada se sienta sobre una silla. La realidad la golpea y silencio hace eco de su soledad, la ilusión ha terminado, aquella guerra ha finalizado e irónicamente nunca comenzó. ¿Cómo luchar contra lo correcto? No lo sabía, lo siempre coherente abarcaba a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en una misma frase, aún después de casados, la amistad entre ambos continuo.

Cierta frustración se apodero de Ginny. No importaba cuantos años estuviese casada con Harry, nunca pudo ni podría conocerle cómo si lo hizo Hermione. Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, no había situación en que el moreno estuviese involucrado sin su mejor amiga, al fin la verdadera respuesta fue contestada ¿Por qué Hermione y no Ginny acompaño al moreno en aquella búsqueda? Simple respuesta y pobre el incauto que no supo verla.

Porque siempre ha sido ella.

Porque siempre ha sido Hermione Granger el amor de Harry Potter.

Y hoy Ginny Weasley, lo aceptó.

Dejó el baúl al lado de la chimenea y subió las escaleras que le llevaron a la habitación principal, la emoción le embargaba después de tan difícil día, hoy y después de varios pormenores, Hermione se había divorciado de Ron y él lo había hecho con su ex esposa, ya nada les ataba a sus matrimonios, salvo sus hijos, sin embargo al fin podían vivir sin represalias ni discusiones.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y observó a su compañera acomodar el librero, rió llamando su atención y se acercó hasta ella. Las últimas semanas había sido una verdadera locura, no existía nadie en el mundo mágico que no supiese de su relación, todo el mundo sintiéndose con el derecho de hablar y comentar.

Sin embargo, por fin habían acabado con las ataduras, sintiéndose en plena libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen, dejando atrás habladurías y entregándose por completo a ese amor que por tantos años estuvo inmerso en la oscuridad, esperando liberarse y hacer justicia.

-Nadie podrá separarnos – susurró Harry rodeando la cintura de la castaña – Han sido tantos años.

-Eso ya no importa – negó Hermione acariciando el rostro del moreno, quién no pudo evitar suspirar – No tiene caso lamentarnos. Hoy estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Tienes razón – sonrió él – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – dijo la castaña, acortando distancia con el moreno y besarlo.

Agradecerían cada día de sus vidas aquella oportunidad de redimir errores e iniciar una vida juntos, ya el pasado estaba escrito y su responsabilidad sería construir un futuro.

Observándose a los ojos el silencio les embargo, aunque eso poco importaba, las palabras sobraban, después de tantos años de conocerse y amarse, aquella virtud les recordaba una y otra vez que habían nacido para estar juntos, lo único que necesitaron fue despertar de aquel letargo y cruzar aquella ingenua e ilusoria línea llamada amistad.

**FIN**

**Mil agradecimientos a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, si existió alguien a quien no contesto, lo siento mucho. Siempre intento contestarles a todos, sus opiniones y comentarios son siempre importantes. **

**Me cuesta bastante cerrar está historia, sobre todo cuando nació de algo tan espontaneo, desde un principio les dije que la idea surgió después de pasarme un día completo leyendo historias de James y Rose, eso sumado al ocio del verano y PAF! Salió está historia tan particular. **

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias y espero tener otra loca idea que esta pareja, seguiré escribiendo aún después de la última parte de la película – pensaba no hacerlo, aunque ya forma parte de mi adn – siempre surgirán temáticas a cualquier hora y lugar, y allí tendré un lápiz y papel para escribir. **

**En fin, espero recibir y leer sus comentarios. Cuídense mucho y como siempre, sigan luchando por lo que creen justo, no importan los obstáculos que enfrenten, siempre encontrarán la inspiración necesaria para cumplir sus metas.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Anita**


End file.
